The invention relates to a wind power plant having a main controller. A set of state variables is fed to the main controller. The main controller determines preset actuation values for the operation of the wind power plant from the state variables. The invention also relates to a method for operating such a wind power plant.
If a fault occurs in the main controller, there is the risk of incorrect preset actuation values being sent to the components of the wind power plant and of the wind power plant consequently going into an undesired state. In the event of a fault, the wind power plant can therefore no longer be operated under the control of the main controller.
Until now it has been customary to open the safety chain in the case of a fault in the main controller. On opening the safety chain, the control of the wind power plant is removed from the main controller, and the wind power plant is braked hard in an uncontrolled process. Such hard braking places the wind power plant under considerable stress. For example oscillations and abrupt load changes occur which can result in a considerably shortened service life of components of the wind power plant.